Jaune the Grimm (Adopted from GeronimoDeadMan)
by TheGunmaster
Summary: Jaune's parents were scientists first, huntsmen second. But one day while touring his parents lab something leaves containment and infects him. It destroyed everything and mutated him. He's... different and seeing visions and hearing voices of people and things who want to destroy everything. Can he stop them or will his new savagery consume him?
1. Chapter 1: Into Hell

**Jaune the Grimm**

 **Chapter 1: Into Hell**

* * *

 **Merlot Sciences research and containment facility, Location Classified**

* * *

Jaune ran through the hall of whatever facility he was in. Alarms blared as red lights flashed constantly. He slammed into the wall before pushing off it and continuing his sprint. He had peach skin and an average build. He also had messy, blond hair and blue-colored eyes. He wore a Pumpkin-Pete hoodie, slightly ripped jeans, and simple bumblebee-colored shoes.

"T-The way out…" he rasps as he turned another corner, fear controlling his face, "Where is it?!" he yells in a full panic.

He rounded another corner and was met with the black ooze. It traveled and crawled across the walls, floor, and ceiling… towards him. He stumbled back before spinning on his heel and turning back around the previous corner. He skidded to a stop, noticing the hall he had come from was covered in a similar ooze. He hears gunfire and screams behind him, pushing him forward.

"C-Crap!" He turned, quickly finding another hallway before sprinting down it. "H-How…" He shook his head tears welling up in his eyes, "It made it past the containment… That means… Mom… Dad… Blanc…"

He turned down another hall, running into an open room. He skidded to stop. The room gave him multiple ways to go, almost all of them were covered in ooze. He shook his head before charging down the sole path without ooze.

His eyes widened, "The way out!" He sprinted towards the checkpoint of the facility. To not only escape, but to shut the door behind him and keep the ooze in the facility. He then noticed someone at the checkpoint already, a man in some uniform. "Atlas?" He waved his arms at the man, "HEY! LET ME-"  
The checkpoint's doors flashed with red lights as they began to close.  
Jaune's eyes widened once again, "H-HEY! W-WAIT! I-I'M NOT INFECTED! I-"

A gunshot fired off, nailing Jaune's right knee. He fell to the ground, clutching his knee and letting out a scream of pain. His mind went numb and his limb burned. He cried out, looking upward to see the doors closing. He began to crawl forward out desperation. He could feel the ooze crawl up his leg, seeping into his wound.

He reached out towards the doors, the Atlas soldiers, "H-Help me…" The ooze crawled over his body and began to travel up his neck. "H-Help…" The ooze crawled over his hair and began to cover his eyes. The last thing he saw were the doors shutting and the ooze covering his hands before covering his vision and silencing his scream by crawling into his mouth.

The solid ooze cracked and Jaune coughed before crawling out of the shell of ooze. "F-Fuck…" He slowly stood, "W-What… happened?" He looked around. The ooze, which covered the walls, floor, and ceiling, was gone. The only trace of it was the cast of solid ooze behind him. He stepped forward before realizing his wound on his right leg was gone. "What… the hell?"

He shook his head before making his way to the shut door before him. He dug his fingertips into the space between the doors. He grunted as he tried to open the doors. It didn't budge… until black ooze began to spread from his hands and stretching across the doors.  
Jaune opened his eyes, taking a step back, "W-What…" his world turns into swirling gray.

* * *

 _ **"Ozpin doesn't know you exist Cinder."**_

Jaune groaned, his ears ringing, "Cinder? Ozpin?" He shook his head before looking at the open door. "The ooze… opened the door?" He was taken aback, "What the hell is happening? What's happening to me?" He shook his head, "I need help…" He quickly made his way out of the facility, or what was left of it anyway despite being blinded.

The voices persisted, ringing throughout his head. "We all will remain here." _"But mistress-"_

 _ **"Silence. We cannot follow through with our plans with Beacon Tower standing, and Cinder will topple it. End of discussion."**_ One commanding one screams throughout his head louder than the others. Feminine, but also foreign to him, unnatural and very dark.

" _Yes Mistress"_ another is Male. It's clearly displeased at the commanding dark voice.

 _ **"Off with all of you. Cinder make your plan, I am putting my trust in you."**_

 _"Yes, mistress."_ The final one is also feminine, and clearly afraid of the dark voice. They overwhelm his senses until they stop.

* * *

He gasps "What. Was. That?" he asks himself between heavy hacking coughs. Black fluid is what he is spitting up. He starts vomiting and it doesn't stop until he feels the nausea and breathlessness leave him.

Finally able to move he stumbles out of the forest and into the grassland wilderness outside the destroyed facility. He could see the town below. "Help…" He then began to make his way towards the town. He tries to climb down, but slips and rolls all the way down the hill.

He picks himself up, stumbles into town. He hid behind a fence and looked at the clothing rack before him. He looked down at his body. His clothes were in ruin, either covered in ooze or, strangely ripped. He looked at the clothing rack, noting the clothing which would probably fit him.

"Sorry." He vaulted over the fence, sprinting forward and snatching at several pieces of clothing. He then vaulted back over the fence, running off to somewhere.  
He found a hidden area and attempted to get dressed. He was too busy, thinking about leaving the facility. He finally realized the foxlike tail which was attached at his lower back.

He went wide-eyed, "What the hell?" He watched his new-found tail straightened, emoting surprise. It was a golden-yellow with a black end. It swayed back and forth. "What?" He raised his hand and touched his head, finding nothing. "Okay…" He looked at his tail, "What the hell is happening?!"

He then shook his head, "I need help. Real help."  
He finally got dressed in his new clothing. He now wore a yellow, low-cut, long-sleeved shirt with a black trimming; a hooded denim vest, and black cargo shorts. And he still wore his previous shoes. He had ripped his shorts waistline, freeing his tail.  
He shook his head before making his way into the village. He noted the stares of people, their sneers and their curses in his direction. He mumbled to himself, "This is what it's like to be a Faunus?" He entered the nearest inn.

The manager scowled at him, "We don't accept Faunus in here! Get the hell out!"  
Jaune flinched before quickly making his way out, "Crap…"

A female voice spoke, "Not from around here, are you?" She had slightly-dark skin with

dark spots here and there, and she had a lean build. She also had brown hair pulled into a ponytail that curled upward, and she had pale blue eyes. She wore a black tank-top, a dark-green, off-the-shoulder sweater, slightly-ripped jeans, and black, high-heeled boots.

Jaune turned to her, "What?" He looked around before nodding, "Oh… Yeah. No I ain't"

She leaned forward with a polite smile, "You alright there?" She chuckled, "Seem kinda out of it."

He nodded, "Yeah… I guess I am." _"What an understatement"_ he thinks to himself.

She smiled, "The name's Ilia—Ilia Amitola."

He spoke absentmindedly, "Jaune—Jaune Arc. Ladies love it."

She raised a brow, "Do they?"

He looked confused, "Who? What?"

She simply gave a look, putting her hands on her hips.  
He blinked, "I said the thing about ladies loving my name, didn't I?"  
She nodded.

He scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that. Blame my dad, he kind of crammed that type of stuff into my head."

She asked innocently, "Oh, where're your parents?"

He blinked, "My…" He stumbled back, "Did they?" He put his hand against his head remembering the shot and the screams… "Oh, god. I'm probably the only one who made it…" Tears began to well up in his eyes, "Everything went to hell so fast… It's still just a blur, but… Everyone's gone…"

Ilia had a look of concern, "H-Hey, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tread on anything."

Jaune shook his head, "N-No… It's-It's fine. Don't worry about it."

She smiled in an assuring manner, "How about I treat you to something?" She shrugged, "Least I could do."

He blinked his tears away before shaking his head, "Yeah… sure." They began to walk before Jaune asked, "Why're you here?"

She leaned in and whispered, "Ever heard of the White Fang?"

He nodded, "Yeah…"

She smiled, "There's a major meeting tonight, and I'm hoping that they're recruiting."

She blinked, "Why don't you come along?"

He was nervous, "Uh…" He shook his head, "I'm not sure…"

She gave a friendly punch to his shoulder, "Come on. Your one of us, right? We gotta stand together."

He looked off to the side, mumbling, "I have nowhere else to go…" He raised his head, reaffirming to himself, "Yeah. I'll join you." _"Maybe they can help me, or at least point me in Atlas' direction. I need answers, or if not revenge for doing this to me!"_

* * *

 **Okay guys that was chapter 1, I hope you're liking what You're seeing. Don't worry my other stuff is in the pipeline. I just couldn't let this excellent story go to waste. Thanks to GeronimoDeadMan for letting me adopt it.**

 **Read, review, follow and favourite please. Every little bit helps me be better.**

 **You rock.**

 **GunMaster Out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Different

**Jaune The Grimm**

 **Chapter 2: Different**

 _ **Town of Haven, Kingdom of Vacuo**_

* * *

Jaune was silent as he followed Ilia into the alley. She pointed to a mark, like the scratch of three claws.

"This is it." She was obviously excited, "Come on!" They walked down the alley and was met with a Fox-Faunus.

He smiled at Jaune, "Nice to see another Fox."

Jaune nodded replying nervously "A-Agreed…"

He opened the panel behind him, revealing the behind it, "No need to be nervous, brother. You're among friends."

He followed Ilia within, "Right…"

Ilia runs in eagerly calling to him "Come on!"

They came across another door with another Faunus, who wore a Grimm mask, "Hey, take these." He held out similar masks to the pair. Jaune took one and as did Ilia, and they put them on.

He tilted his head, "Explain the masks?"

She smiled, "The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we don the faces of monsters."

He was slightly uncomfortable, "Poetic…"

They walked deeper into the building and into a crowd of Faunus. The new recruits to the White Fang were obvious compared to the hundreds of white-vested, black-hooded soldiers to their left and up above in the balconies.

He looked around, "W-Wow… There are a lot of people here…"

She grinned, "When a cause is this just, it's hard not to get involved."

He nodded slowly, "I suppose so…"

A soldier yelled from above, "New recruits, keep to the right!" The crowd finally came to a stop; divided by recruits and actual soldiers before a stage.

A man came out on stage. He had peach skin, two bull horns, and a lean build. He had slicked-back black hair with red streaks in it. He wore a visor-like, Grimm mask; a low-cut, red shirt; a black trench coat; black gloves with red and white designs on the back of each; long black pants, and black shoes with red soles. Somehow Jaune can sense his presence, from that he can gather not only is he the leader here but he might have a high rank within the Fang overall.

"Thank you all for coming. We have endured hardships more than any." The crowd agreed, and Jaune can't help but think _"You have no idea"._

"Our homes burned and our family lines destroyed. They confined us to some island south of Mistrial as a way to silence us! Give us some false sense of equality!" The crowd jeered in response. "We must draw a line in the sand before us! Humanity has ripped us down—domesticated us!" The crowd jeered once again, louder this time, "Now, we'll show them what they've done! We'll show them the monsters they've created!" The crowd cheered, "It's time to remind them who we are! It's time to send a message!" People began pumping their fists into the air, "IT IS THE TIME OF THE WHITE FANG AND REVOLUTION IS IN THE AIR!" The crowd roared with cheer as the White Fang leader left the stage to be replaced by someone else.

The man nodded, "New recruits! Off to the left of me! We'll begin physical and mental ex-."

Suddenly, an explosion went off blowing in the front of the building. The authorities charged in, roaring and opening fire on everyone around. The White Fang soldiers began to retaliate while some attended to getting the recruits out of there.  
The leader leapt into the crowd, "Get the recruits out of here!" Jaune and Ilia followed the crowd as gunshots rang. But he tripped, and was trampled by panicking recruits behind him. He curled up into a ball as he was stepped on. One foot nailed him in the head, blurring his vision and making his ears ring.

Jaune groaned as he slowly stood. The crowd was gone, scattered amongst the ground floor. Soldiers fought authorities and hunters. The leader was visible amidst the confusion. He pushed a blade away before slashing his attacker. He spun, looking to a female, "BLAKE!"

Jaune followed the gaze to a girl. She had fair skin and a lean build. Her black hair was long and wavy, and her eyes were colored amber. She wore a white, sleeveless, cropped undershirt; a black, single-silver-buttoned vest with coattails; a black, detached sleeve with a silver band on her left arm; white short-shorts; black stockings that faded into purple, and black, low-heeled boots. Around her neck, she had a black, detached scarf around her neck and a black bow atop her head. She was being held up by her throat by some huntsman with an axe that had a red-hot blade. He was also wearing the trademark white overcoat and armor of an Atlas specialist. He grinned as he raised his axe. Jaune charged forward, throwing himself onto the huntsman's back. The huntsman dropped Blake and grabbed Jaune by his hood. He then threw Jaune onto the ground, the ground cracking underneath him. He then raised his axe into the air and brought it down… cutting off Jaune's left leg by his knee.

Before Jaune could even react, the huntsman kicked the back of his head and sent him flying away. He rolled across the ground before his back slammed against the wall. The pain finally registered as he let out a gut-wrenching scream of pain.  
The huntsman aimed his axe in Jaune's direction. The top half of it shifted downward, revealing the barrel underneath. He fired and the shot whistled through the air. It landed and exploded.  
The huntsman laughed. Blake slowly stood, grabbing her weapon, "No…"

There was a moment of silence, brief silence. There was a single sound that made every single person pause, even for a single second. A growl—a deep monstrous growl. The huntsman looked upward as a Grimm mask fell from the ceiling and lines of drool drip down.  
Jaune was there, growling. The top half of his face was covered with a bone mask with bright-red eyes and pulsing veins. His hair and fur shifted to pitch-black. His teeth had become fangs. The skin of his arms and leg were black with bone armor surrounding them with claws upon his fingers and exposed toes. His fox tail spilt into two and they spilt into another two. Suddenly, a pitch-black leg came from the stump like his other leg. He let out a monstrous roar before ooze came from his mouth. It began to cover him from head to toe. The ooze began to build and form around his body. He became a Foxlike Grimm with bone forming on its belly, head, legs, and the tips of his tails. He screams one word from his lips, seething with hate "ATLAS!".

He leaps from the ceiling, plunging all four of his tails into the huntsman's chest. He lunged from the huntsman's body and at the crowd of authorities, attacking solely them. He stepped from authority to authority, plunging his tails and claws into their necks and chests.  
He landed and the dust fully cleared. Blood was everywhere but practically none of it belonged to the White Fang. The most Grimm stood in the middle of the room being cautiously watched by the soldiers.  
Blake stood in silence.

The leader stepped forward, "What is it?"

She blinked, "It was the person who helped me…"

The Grimm reared onto its hind legs, walking forward. The ooze became solid and cracked before out came Jaune, stumbling forward.

He grunted, drunkenly, "Anyone else hungry?" He then fainted and fell onto Blake, who caught him.

* * *

 **Later...**

* * *

Jaune stirred, slowly sitting up. He was in some infirmary and in some hospital bed. He moved his arm before noticing the chain shacked to his wrists.

He wobbled, shaking his head, "W-What happened?"

A man stepped into view, "He's awake, Adam." He had fair skin and a muscular build. He also had clean-cut black hair with long side-burns, and a Grimm-mask. He wore a burgundy, short-sleeved, zipped-up shirt; metal shoulder-pads; black, leather vambraces lined with silver metal, and black cargo pants tucked into combat boots.  
Adam, the White Fang leader from before, came into view. "So, he is…"

Jaune was still out of it, "Why… What…"

The man crossed his arms, "You're a Grimm."

Jaune looked confused, "I'm… a Grimm? What're you talking about?"

He finally noticed his intact, normal leg, "M-My leg… I thought…"

The man shrugged, "The huntsman chopped it off and you became a Grimm… somehow."

Adam nodded, a hand on his katana, "So, explain it. Do you even have a notice to your condition?"

Jaune shook his head, "The ooze. Must be…"

The man tilted his head, "Ooze?"

Jaune rubbed his temples, "It's a long story."

Adam frowns then speaks with slight annoyance in his tone, "Tell it."

Jaune sighed, "General Ironwood, from Atlas, hired my parents, my older sister and I to study some ooze, with a bunch of other scientists. Apparently, the ooze is what Grimm spawn from". He cannot help but spit out Ironwoods' name. That man had a lot to answer for in Jaune's opinion.

The man raised a brow, "You were hired?"

Jaune chuckled weakly, "You don't think parents like their children to end up like them? Especially, when they were successful. Plus the money… way better than what a huntsman makes for sure"

The man shrugged "Right."

Jaune let out a breath, "Anyway… Um… One day… I'm not even sure how recent, the ooze came to life. It spread past containment and all over the facility. I made it to the checkpoint that led outside. I think… I was the only one who made it that far… Atlas soldiers were waiting there… They shot me in the leg and left me for dead. Those fucking bastards."

The man nodded "One life for hundreds… Sounds like Atlas. Also explains why you tore their huntsman to shreds"

Adam mumbled to himself, "Lost everything…" He looked to Jaune, "Why'd you come here—to us?"

Jaune lowered his head, "I have nowhere else to go and I wanted help for my… 'condition', which is much worse than I thought…"

The man tapped his chin, "Do you think you could control this… 'power'?"

Jaune shrugged, "I don't know… I didn't even know I had it. But I have to try."

Adam spoke firmly, "Let me make this clear then. You'll be given a place here. You'll train to gain control of your gift. If you lose control, we'll put an end to your misery. Simple as that."

Jaune raised a brow "Gift"?

Adam nodded, smirking slightly. "It can be one."

He turned to the man, "Tukson, take him away. Examine him physically and mentally. You'll be training him and Blake will join you…" He leaned forward, whispering "For back-up, if needed."

Tukson nodded and Adam left, "Alright." He then turned to Jaune, removing the shackles, "Come with me, kid. And don't stray too far behind."

Jaune nodded, "Alright…"

Tukson led Jaune to a room with a metal table. Both males sat on opposite sides of the table. Tukson had sheets of paper and shuffled them, "I don't need to see your physical capabilities. Saw enough yesterday."

Jaune nodded, "Right."

"So, just answer my questions and I'll evaluate afterwards."  
"Okay."  
"Date of birth?"  
"December 20th."  
"Age?"  
"Sixteen."  
"Kin or relatives?"  
"My parents are… I don't know. My sisters… Uh… Well, I don't know about them either"  
"I see."  
"Ever killed before?"  
"I'm guessing I killed people yesterday?"  
"I'll mark 'Yes' then. Do suffer any conditions? PTSD? Mental Disorders?"  
"No… None that I know of."  
"What do you believe about violence?"  
"A means to an end."  
"Do you feel anything when you kill?"  
"I guess that would depend on what I kill…"  
"Do you have any previous affiliations or occupations?"  
"Atlas scientist—you know that… I did some work at Forensic labs."

Tukson nodded, organizing the papers, "That is all of the questions." He shared a look with Jaune, "Well, you're not crazy. You're… average, I suppose. Must be incredibly smart but normal otherwise."  
Jaune asked nervously, "Good?"

Tukson shrugged, "It's fine. You're an everyman, like most of our men. Normal."  
Jaune then nodded, "Okay, that's a relief at least"

Tukson stood followed by Jaune "Well, I have to train you personally, but you'll have a view of your fellow recruits and have some time with them." He gestured for Jaune to follow, "Come, let's get to the training hall."

Jaune and Tukson stopped in some locker room. Tukson held out an outfit to Jaune, "Put this on and exit through there and head up the stairs, enter the open door."

"Right…" Jaune put on the outfit. He now wore a black, sleeveless muscle shirt, and white gym-shorts. He made his way about the facility and into the training hall containing Tukson and the girl he knew as Blake. Blake had abandoned her bow and Tukson had removed his mask and undergone some transformation: his teeth were sharper and his nails turned to talons. It was extremely large with white walls and a matted floor. One wall of the room was a window to the other recruits' training hall.

Tukson nodded, "I believe you've met Blake."

Jaune waved, "Hi."

Blake sat on a bench, a book in hand, "Hello."

Jaune looked around, "Where is this place?"

Tukson smiled, "Underground in Menagerie."

Jaune went wide-eyed, "Menagerie?! How-"

Tukson chuckled, "You're a heavy sleeper and we have our own airships. It doesn't take that long by air."

Jaune nodded "Right. I'm glad I wasn't awake"

Tukson clapped his hands together "Let's get to training."

Jaune did the same "Okay."

Tukson crossed his arms "Do you know how to summon these powers?"

Jaune shook his head "No…"

Tukson tilted his head "Well, what triggered it the first time?"

Jaune looked downward "Pain...I lost my leg."

Tukson rubbed his chin "Hmm…"

Jaune tilted his head "I don't know… Maybe I can spark it by… injuring myself?"

Tukson gave Jaune a worried look" Sounds dangerous."

Jaune shrugged "I have to try, right?"

Tukson nodded, "Alright. How do you want to do it?"

"Something sharp and small" is his reply.

Tukson looked past Jaune, "Blake?"

She stood, "I'll go look for a knife." With that Blake left the room.

There was silence before Tukson spoke "Relax."

Jaune turned "What?"

Tukson gave him a smile, "You're tense. You can calm down, you're amongst friends. Adam? He's a hard ass but he's passionate and loyal to his men. If you're worried about Blake… Well, she's a bit of a tough nut. She's been around since we started—when the White Fang was a peaceful organization."

Jaune raised a brow, "Why the change?"

Tukson shrugged, "New leadership and no one argued with his choices. Well, some people don't exactly like what we've become, but we know that we have to stick together. Can't fall apart now."

Jaune chuckled "Right."

He scratched the back of his head, "I don't know how I feel… about the killing."  
Tukson sighed "I suppose that's one of the worst parts of these changes. Even one of Adam's flaws. We used to all want equality but now? Some of us just want to watch humanity burn."

Blake reentered the room "I have the knife." She tossed it and Tukson caught it, who handed it to Jaune.

Tukson crossed his arms, "Are you sure about this?"

Jaune made a face, "Nope." He enclosed his hand around the knife and ran it through, wincing. Black blood leaked through and he focused, closing his eyes. When he opened his eyes to see his pitch-black hand covered in bone armor with pulsing red veins.  
Tukson put his hands on his hips, "It's a start."

* * *

 **Well that's chapter 2 for ya. I hope you like it.**

 **Read, Review, follow and fav. I welcome any constructive criticism.**

 **GunMaster Out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Symbol?

**Jaune the Grimm**

 **Chapter 3: Symbol?**

* * *

 **A few months later, Menagerie…**

* * *

Jaune ducked underneath Tukson's swing. Jaune's limbs were covered in bone armor which sharpened his toes and fingertips into talons, and his face held his natural Grimm mask. He currently wore a sleeveless, white muscle shirt and black shorts. Tukson himself had underwent his transformation and he wore the standard White Fang uniform.

Tukson tried to land a roundhouse kick, but Jaune blocked it before trapping Tukson's leg. He yanked Tukson's leg, causing him to fall into a split, before landed a hard uppercut. Tukson was sent flying but flipped into a crouch. Jaune closed the distance with a flying knee. It landed causing Tukson to skid backwards. Tukson grunted before launching a right hook.

Jaune caught the hook before landing several jabs on Tukson's face with his free hand. He then grabbed Tukson's ears and yanked him forward into a headbutt. Tukson stumbled back as Jaune charged forward. Tukson caught Jaune and spun him around. Tukson tried to perform a Suplex on him but Jaune quickly flipped onto his feet as Tukson landed on the ground. Jaune trapped Tukson's wrists before landing several punches to Tukson's face. Tukson lifted his body and trapped Jaune's head using his ankles before throwing Jaune to the side.

Jaune rolled back onto his feet. He raised his arms as Tukson did the same. Jaune's tail went black and it stretched, stabbing the ground. He then dragged it across the ground, kicking up dust and crumbled ground. Tukson leapt across the dust, slamming his fist where Jaune once was. Tukson straightened, looking around him. Jaune lunged from the ceiling, rearing one arm back. Tukson flipped out of the way as Jaune crushed the ground underneath his hand.

Tukson stood, "Think that's enough." He laughed, "You've improved a lot, Jaune."  
Jaune smiled, the bone armor and black skin faded away. "Thanks."  
Blake chimed in, "And you've gained a fan base…" The window which gave a view for the recruits to watch was filled by people. Ogling girls and guys betting money.  
Jaune scratched the back of his head with an awkward chuckle, "Yeah…"  
Tukson rolled his shoulders, "Well, that's lunch." "See you tomorrow, Jaune."  
"Bye."

In his time with the Fang he had come to know almost all the recruits. The training officers were also deeply impressed with him, saying he would be "a massive asset when he graduated". He was proud of that, but at the same time apprehensive. He knew he would be thrown into the action immediately and will likely have to kill, something he didn't relish.

As soon as he's done showering and dressed he gets a text on his Scroll; to his shock it's not Blake, Tukson, Ilia or even one of his many female admirers… it's from Adam.

Big meeting of command tonight, I'd like you to be there. Bring your mask. You know where we are. Me, Tukson and Blake are vouching for you.

He didn't know exactly, but he could guess. He runs home, changes his shorts in favour of a pair of jeans, grabs his mask which like Adam and Blake's is a simple bone white visor arrangement with red Grimm markings and heads to the mansion of Sienna Khan, de-facto leader of the Fang.

It's a large wooden cabin-like place with two stories made from oak, several large windows and a large thick wooden door with a mail slot.

Jaune, now wearing a grey zip-up hoodie overtop of his wife beater, blue jeans and tan boots puts it on and raps on the door. "Password?" he hears through the door.

"Haven for all" he says. The door opens to reveal a tall female tiger Faunus with orange tiger ears popping out of short orange hair, dark skin and her eyes veiled by a Grimm mask but can still see a gnarly triangular scar coming down her right eye. She is wearing a fur-lined tiger striped jacket overtop a green tank top, black opera gloves, blue jeans and black heels. She smiles.

"Welcome Jaune, please come in the meetings' about to start!" she says quickly ushering him in and closing the door behind them. She leads him down to her spacious basement and to a large square table where Adam, Blake and Tukson now sit.

"Now that everyone's here we can call this meeting into order" Sienna says. "Why are we here Sienna, what's so important?" Adam asks.

She growls, "Recently I received an anonymous email from someone in Atlas, and our worst fears were confirmed; the Entathum Dust mine exploded. But that's not the worst of it. To keep anyone from finding out the SSD was given the order to kill any and all survivors to cover it up".

SSD; Schnee Security Division. Jaune knew them well. They were the ones assigned to guard the lab when it all went to hell. They were the men and women who protected and guarded Schnee Dust company assets and interests. In recent years as the SDC has expanded, so did the SSD. There were now 15 000 men and women who were armed personnel as well as 30 000 more robot units; the largest private force in all of Remnant. They were highly trained, and extremely well-armed.

"This is the apparently from the body cams of several onsite SSD personnel" Sienna says as she turns on a nearby projector. They watch as badly wounded Faunus try to run from flames only to be shot as they run unknowingly into the sights of several SSD personnel and are cut down by rifle fire.

The view switches to another officer walking up to a elk Faunus half-buried in rubble, face caked with dried blood, one of his antlers broken and bleeding wounds all over. "Help… help me…" he asks feebly in a rasp.

"There's nothing I can do to save you, consider this a mercy" the officer says as he raises his weapon and opens fire despite his victim's protests until he's dead.

"Found another one, yes sir this one just needs to be tagged and bagged. Roger that" the officer replies as he pulls out a small red flag and sticks it in the ground beside his victim.

It switches yet again to an office. The officer opens the door. He walks in to find a chubby peach skinned fellow in complete shock at the carnage around him.. "Are you the head administrator of this mine?"

"Yes, you've come to kill me haven't you? Just make it fast and painless please" he says.

The officer raises a flamethrower "No can do, I have orders to make sure you looked like you died in the explosion"

"Please no- AAAAAAAA!" The man screams as he is burned alive until he drops.

"It's done, mine clear, administration clear, time to blow up this place. All personnel evacuate immediately!" the officer says. He then walks out of the building into a waiting airship.

As soon as they're airborne and safely away he pulls out a remote detonator and pushes the button. It bleeps and then a series of small explosions go off which causes a much larger detonation which disrupts the camera and rocks the ship for a second.

"Mine cleansed, facility cleansed and all evidence destroyed. Mission accomplished" he says clearly speaking to someone else.

The footage ends there. Everyone at the table is shocked. Blake looks like she's gonna be sick, Tukson is frowning in disgust, and both Adam and Jaune mutually looked like they're struggling to keep their cool.

Jaune is burning inside in disgust and utter rage. In the months he's been in Menagerie he was treated very well. To see what he had come to see as friends cut down mercilessly only to protect Schnee Dust's reputation made him want to tear every member of the SSD to shreds.

" _KILL! DESTROY SCHNEE!"_ a voice not quite his own screams in his head. And for once he agreed with it.

Sienna slams her fist on the table "This. Cannot. Stand. This demands retribution, which is why we're going to attack the main SSD headquarters in Atlas"

Tukson's brow goes up, Adam smirks at the idea, Jaune's jaw practically hits the floor.

"Uh, how are we supposed to do that? It's right in the middle of Atlas! Even if we get they're sure to have automated defences on top of everything else" Jaune asks.

"That's where you come in Mr. Arc. Our plan is to enter the HQ though where the underground sewer and the building meet. We'll be blowing a massive hole through the floor. Hopefully that will also disrupt power in the building. From there you will be at the head of this assault" Sienna says to Jaune.

It finally clicks in his head "You need me to be a bullet sponge huh?" He says with a sigh.

"Partially, but not quite what I'm getting at. You can regenerate from almost any wound, and the abilities of every Grimm I know of and even ones I don't. You're one of the most potentially dangerous and terrifying individuals I have ever witnessed. No, I want you destroy them, tear them to pieces and spit up their bones… I want you to be the beast they see in their nightmares. I want you to be our message to all of humanity. Mess with Faunus and they have to answer to us, and more specifically you" Sienna says to him with a grin.

Tukson looks on her in dismay, Blake looks nervous, and Adam of course is smiling in delight at the idea.

"So… you want _me_ to be your boogeyman?" Jaune asks.

"Yes"

Thinks about it for a second, his memory turning back to all those Faunus and humans that died in that mine, and how many more have died…

"I can do that" he says with a smile.

* * *

 **Okay guys that's Chapter 3. There's still way more in my pipeline, so stay tuned.**

 **Please Read and especially review, Favourite and follow.**

 **GunMaster Out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Operation First Strike

**Jaune the Grimm**

 **Chapter 4: First Strike**

 **The next day, Just outside the City of Atlas, at a large runoff ditch…**

* * *

Jaune, along with Adam and Blake are dropped off by a fang airship at a large drainoff ditch with a large enough entrance to lead straight into Atlas' city sewer system, if they don't get lost that is. Jaune feels apprehensive, yet quite excited for the upcoming mission.

This strike was definitely going to make noise throughout Atlas. It was simple really, Ilia was already in the city. She would use her chameleon traits to camouflage herself and infiltrate into the deepest corners of the building, and place charges at the indicated areas. Once Jaune, Adam and Blake reached the point where HQ and sewer meet, Ilia is to detonate all the charges at once.

Once that happens not only would there be a new entrance through the floor, but the power would be interrupted for enough time that they could climb up hopefully without detection. Once there Adam and Blake would make their way to the data centre of the building. They are to hack into the network and force every single Atlean Knight robot that the SSD owns into self-destruct, as well as grab as much valuable intel as possible and then finally retreat through the way they came.

Jaune and Ilia's role in this was simple; hold the line so Blake and Adam could do their work killing anyone they come across in the building with the exception of any civilians if there are any as well as doing as much damage to the HQ as possible. Or more simply put, search and destroy anything that isn't Blake, Adam or an Innocent civilian.

As they climb up the drainage pipe and walk farther into the sewers Jaune thinks harder about his role.

He knows even with their training, any SSD officer in that building will die by either his, Adam, Blake or Ilia's hands. They just are nothing they've encountered before. Of course that is if Ilia gets everything right.

Ilia being here is the thing he hates most about this mission. He really wouldn't know what would happen if she died… he might very well lose himself to his Grimm half. And that terrified him more than anything. He clutches his weapon, a gift from Tukson… a Shotgun-Axe. For when "you get tired of tearing people to shreds with your hands". He finds it comforting as they approach the entry zone.

"Ilia, we're all here, you ready to set off the greatest firework display the SSD will ever see?" Adam asks.

Just above them Ilia is behind a corner, cloaked but still shivering with anxiety. She's wearing a grey padded catsuit, and is wielding her weapon, a dust-chambered revolver. She was sloppy and nearly got caught a couple times. She had to kill her first man, and it made her sick. She dreads the times ahead. "Y-yeah, I copy. Get out of the blast zone" she warns as she pulls out the detonator.

She whispers out her countdown. "5… 4… 3… 2… 1" she says with finality as she pushes down on the detonator, setting off a massive explosion that causes the whole building to rumble, and sends some nearby SSD staff flying.

The lights go out just as planned, and the SSD is in disarray. Jaune, Adam and Blake climb up the hole, nod to each other then break off. Adam and Blake book it towards the data room. The backup for that ensures that it didn't power down. Jaune stays behind and walks up to Ilia. "This is where the fun begins, I guess" he says to her. He pulls out a small knife, and plunges it into his left arm, making Ilia flinch.

"Y-yeah! Search and destroy, let's get to it!" she exclaims uneasily while Jaune transforms with a low growl. They then both start wandering the halls.

It isn't long before Jaune comes across a trio of SSD officers in the Darkened hallway. He sees them in the dark, every one of their blood vessels shining through the darkness. The voice in his head calls for their blood and Jaune complies without hesitation. He charges at them, using extended claws slits the throat of one and he tosses another using his nine tails into the floor, the impact cracking his skull and snapping his neck. The other is skewered by a clawed hand piercing straight through her stomach, piercing her armour like paper. She gurgles then falls to the floor, dead.

It was all over in a matter of seconds. Blood drips from his fingers. He pauses for a moment. It was too easy, he didn't like it. Especially since he hadn't seen a regular old human in months. He was a killer no doubt about it. Jaune felt… nothing as he looked down at them. Nothing but a seething bloodthirsty hate within his soul. It unsettles him but he has a job to do.

With that he leaps onto the ceiling, shimmying across it as he continues onwards with his gruesome task. It's not long before he comes across a group of six more SSD personnel. He lets go while his tail ensures he's still stuck to the roof. He grabs the nearest officer and bites into his shoulder giving him a colossal dose of Taiju venom via his canines.

He screams in agony then falls to the floor and begins to seize. Unfortunately this gives the officers time to actually use their night vision. "Open fire! Kill that thing!" one of the officers orders the others. Jaune flips down and is riddled with rounds. Jaune drops, apparently dead.

One of them crouches down and looks down at his blackened form. "What the hell is this thing?" he asks. The others don't even have time to respond before he takes a shotgun blast to the face.

As the officer flops dead, Jaune gets up slowly and responds in a angered growling rasp "Your worst nightmare". He clicks a small button on the shotgun just above the trigger a shaft pushes the barrel downward, and another folded axehead comes out of its fold, turning his shotgun into a battle axe.

A few of the officers quiver in terror as he rises and cleaves one of their nearby comrades, beheading him. "It got up? That ain't right, THAT AIN'T RIGHT!" on of them shrieks before turning tail and fleeting in pants wetting fear. Another two follow close behind, leaving only the squad leader.

"Frickin' idiots, he's just one freak!" he growls in frustration as he pulls out a short sword that crackles with electricity from its seraded edges. "I'm gonna enjoy cutting you to mincemeat freak-" his threat is cut short by two high caliber bullets going straight through his chest, while Jaune shields himself with his tails.

The officer clutches one of the gushing wounds. "Damn you, fuckin freaks…" is all he says before he falls to the floor dead.

Ilia emerges out of the shadows, a silver dust-chambered revolver in her hands, slightly shaking. "You okay there beast man?" she asks.

"Yeah, thanks for the save. I'd rather not be electrocuted today" he replies to her.

"It's not a problem. Charges are set. I also shot up the walls… power won't be coming back here anytime soon. Let's go find Blake and Adam, then blow this place to hell where it belongs" she replies.

"Agreed" Jaune replies.

Suddenly however there is an announcement on the loudspeakers by a digital voice as a few lights flicker on throughout the building."Power restored to 20% Capacity. Onstaff lifesigns minimal, distress protocol 0-A-Beta enacted" With that thick steel doors on both ends of the hallway slam shut.

"What the hell? I thought you took out the generators and messes up the wiring in the place" Jaune says.

"They must have had one or two hidden somewhere not mentioned in the blueprints. How are we going to get out of here?!" Ilia exclaims annoyed and more than a little concerned.

Jaune rolls his eyes and extends long claws from his fingers. "Have you forgotten why I'm here?" he says as he walks up to the nearest thick steel door, and uses his his clawed hands to pry and tear the door open as if it was Tin. "After you milady" Jaune says with a mock bow as he retracks his claws back into his fingers. Ilia smiles and rolls her eyes "Always the gentleman, come on we have to find Adam and Blake!" And with that Jaune and Ilia run down the halls without another word.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the SSD Database…**

* * *

Adam is holding off the surviving SSD officers who have regrouped and have now surrounded the entrance to the Data centre, trying to trap them in. "Blake, if you could hurry up please… I'm getting really tired here!" Adam yells as he continually deflects hundreds of rounds whilst at the same time cutting down anyone dumb enough to get within stab/slash distance in the doorway with his honed bull Faunus reflexes and brute strength.

"Almost there… there's just so much data" Blake replies. All of a sudden panels open in the ceiling, dropping in a pair of SSD Atlean Knights opposite of Blake. They don't even have time to raise their weapons as Blake cuts them down with her weapon.

"Blake, we have no time left, we have to go!" Adam hollers as he skewers a shield-toting SSD officer. "Data Mine's complete!" She says.

She smiles nastily as she pulls out a black chip drive "Hope you boys like explosions" she says as she puts it into the nearest USB port and taps a few keys.

She's answered with a series of explosions that cause the Data Room's roof to completely cave in. Blake tries to shield herself fully expecting to die… but finds a thin, black veiny membrane holding the rumble aloft.

"Adam, Blake, get out of there this stuff is heavy and it's already tearing through my arms!" Jaune yells. Blake doesn't need to be told twice she grabs the hard drive and bolts out of the ruined room. Adam isn't that far behind.

Jaune screams as all the rubble simultaneously crushes and tears apart his arms. He hits the floor completely passed out, most of his arms gone, torn from his sockets and bleeding profusely, strands of ruined flesh still somehow attached.

Adam picks up his fallen friend. Adam only considered Jaune useful up until this point, but him putting his body on the line for him and Blake has convinced Adam that Jaune is for real, and that he is worth trusting and showing loyalty and compassion to.

"Blake, you still got the drive?" Adam asks. "Y-yes" she replies shakily, in slight shock from her near-death experience. "Ilia, are the Charges set?" "Yeah but there's not much building left to blow up. Why would you put so many bots in your ceiling?" Ilia wonders aloud.

"That's the lovely thing about paranoia and and overprotective enemy, they're easy to exploit. Now let's rub some salt in this gaping wound we gave Schnee dust" Adam says with a smile as he leaps back down into the sewer hole after cutting a path through rubble and debris.

Ilia and Blake follow suit and after sprint what they deem a safe distance, Ilia pushes down on the detonator causing a series of booms that shake the sewer. After what seems like hours they finally make it out of the sewers to a waiting airship.

As they get aboard Jaune regains consciousness with a groan and settles onto Ilia's lap. Blake smiles at this. Adam grabs the cockpit radio and declares **"SSD HQ has fallen. Zero casualties on our end. Operation: First Strike was a resounding success!"** To raucous cheers and whistles on the other end.

The White Fang has won, for now…

* * *

 **To be Continued…**

 **This took a while and a rewrite or two. I am a quarter way through chapter 6 of Branwen and halfway through chapter 2 of Azula's second chance as well as beginning the new chapters of Red Hot and Codename.**

 **Everything else is also in progress and in my pipeline. It might be a busy summer health willing.**

 **Hope you guys like it. Please Read and review. GunMaster Out.**


End file.
